She Thinks She Needs Me
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Just your basic Hotch and Emily fluff...


**This story was inspired and based around the Andy Griggs song "She Thinks She Needs Me" Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Emily slowly padded towards the kitchen. She was the farthest thing from being awake without being asleep. As she entered the room a warm mug of coffee was pressed into her hands. She smiled as a soft kiss was pressed into her temple. She took a sip from her mug and finally met the eyes of the man in her kitchen.

"Good morning," Aaron smiled brightly.

"Good is a matter of opinion," Emily grumbled.

"You don't think any morning is good, sweetheart," Aaron chuckled.

"Forgive me for not liking the hours before noon," she replied.

"Well, _this_ morning, your breakfast is on the table with the newspaper and there is a towel in the dryer so it will be warm when you get out of the shower," he mentioned. Emily reached up and set a hand on his cheek.

"They just don't make men like you," she smiled. "That's why I'm glad you're mine," she added, kissing him softly. Aaron laughed lightly. "What?" Emily wondered.

"You think you need me," he shrugged. Emily furrowed her brow in confusion. What he said almost seemed derogatory, but it tone and inflections told a different story. It wasn't the first time he said it either. She filed his comment away for further investigation at another time.

"There's no thinking about it, I know," Emily countered, kissing his cheek and walking towards the table. Aaron shook his head and went to get the rest of his day started.

* * *

The warm fuzziness of their morning, unfortunately, did not penetrate through the rest of the day. Once at work, they were hit with a grueling consult of a gruesome crime. From across the conference room, Emily met Aaron's eyes. He could tell she was hoping to pull some of his strength from him. Her expression said she was internally fighting to stay tough and together. What she didn't know was he was doing the same thing. She looked to him to be her rock and he just didn't have it in him to take that away from her.

* * *

Emily was utterly exhausted when she got home from work that night and Aaron knew it. The consult had been hard on all of them, but that didn't stop Emily from plastering on a smile to make Jack happy.

"So how was your day, buddy?" Emily asked the child as she flitted around the kitchen, getting dinner ready for the child.

"It was great Emmy! We got to paint in art class!" Jack exclaimed. Aaron leaned against the doorframe, silently taking in the moment before him. He couldn't believe how seamlessly Emily adjusted to the little boy who was literally thrust into her life. Yes, Jack would always be a part of Aaron's life, but after Haley's death, just how big of a part changed drastically and Emily simply accepted it. She loved that boy like he was her own. Aaron took a deep breath. He had no idea what he would do with out Emily in his life. He drew life out of her every touch, kiss, and hug. Her faith in him kept him going through the day and the funny part was she had no idea. He pushed off the doorframe and walked towards the table, where Jack was still talking animatedly about his day.

"It sounds like you had a lot of fun!" Aaron smiled as he reached out to ruffle his son's hair. Emily smiled at the father-son moment. "How can I help with dinner?" Aaron turned his attention to Emily.

"Set the table please," she answered.

* * *

After Jack went to bed, Emily and Aaron settled down on the couch. The TV was off and the lights were down low. They were content to just sit there in each other's presence. Moments later, Emily curled into Aaron's lap and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He felt her tears trickle onto his skin. He expected this. He knew she was putting on a front for Jack and would eventually breakdown. This was that breakdown. He wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back, allowing her to get it all out. As much as this was a emotional release for her, it was for him too. He needed her in his arms as much as she needed to be in them. When she calmed, Emily sat up in his lap.

"Aaron?" she whispered.

"Yes, honey?" he answered, meeting her eyes.

"Why do you always say that I think I need you? Do you not think you're good enough for me?" Emily decided to broach the subject. She had thought about the remark all day and couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation. Aaron chuckled softly.

"Well, I certainly don't know what I did to deserve you, but that's not why I say it," he answered vaguely.

"Then why?" Emily prodded.

"I say it because you think you're the one who needs me, when really I need you. Em, you're my everything and I don't know what I would do without you. It's all about you sweetheart," Aaron admitted. "I love you," he added softly. He watched the tears roll down Emily's cheeks once again, but this time they were happy tears.

"I love you too," she choked. Aaron brought a hand up to brush her bangs out of her face and wipe the water off her cheeks. He slowly leaned down and captured her lips. She gave into him and allowed him access to her mouth. She moaned softly as his tongue slid around hers. He eventually pulled away reluctantly, catching her bottom lip between his teeth as he did so.

"Let's go to bed," he urged, lifting her as he stood from the couch. She cuddled into his arms and let her head rest on his shoulder. Bed sounded like a great idea.


End file.
